darkfall_newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
3.4
Patch 3.4 In this patch we implement the core mechanics of our Spawn Scaling system. This is a major milestone for Darkfall: New Dawn as it completes our efforts to create an organic PvE experience. So grab your best gear, your friends and go after the larger monsters you feel you can handle for increased loot and skill ups. The concept is simple, for each additional player engaged with a monster spawn, you will gain 5% more experience, a varied amount of extra loot and the monsters will become stronger. This feature ties into our Alignment system as well, it serves as an incentive to be nice to others, and it will provide content for clans and other groups of players. We can impact the following factors *Monster Attributes, more Hitpoints and more damage. *Monster quality, less scouts, more warriors. *Monster numbers, face the hordes. *Respawn time, less downtime and more pressure. Note that this is a large feature, and this may very well cause performances issues. For now most spawns share similar scaling ratios, to test the feature technically, and its stress on the server, but later each spawn will have its own rules. Over the coming months, we will adjust individual spawns to have their own specialties, and expand the AI to also be a scaling factor. Individual Monster will temporary display their scaling level and you will get system messages telling you when you become engaged and disengaged to help us test the feature. We have been conservative with the default values, but as a first pass, we went ahead and gave "personalities" to the spawns of the following monsters: Goblins, Kobolds, Trolls, Zombies, Skeletons, Baradron, Sharks, Gorra Dars, Gorra Slaves]], Fire Dragons. Go test them out in groups and have fun! Other changes *Hunt Quests improvements: The 1 hour long repeatable quests now have lower base rewards for 10 kills, but each additional kill adds more quest rewards with a soft exponential curve. *War declaration costs are now displayed properly. There was a bug showing clan leaders the costs as if they were attacking a clan of 0 players. *In addition, characters that have been offline for more than 30 days, regardless of subscription status, won't count in the war declaration calculations. *Clan creation cost has increased to 15 000 This is to delay the time newer player could make a clan, keeping them safe from war declaration for a little while longer. *All similar weapon skills share cooldowns with each other. Weapon attack speed still factors in frequency. *Seize's opportunity cost has been increased: the base cooldown has been increased to 10 seconds, being lowered on faster weapons, and its stamina cost has been drastically increased. *Auto sprint will no longer consume stamina on a Bluetail Runner. *Fixed more of the switching bugs from the weapon's bar and hotbar. This may need deletion of the "Hotbar" and "Weaponsbar" section in the gui_manager_persistence.xml file for your character in %appdata%\DarkfallNewDawn\Character. Deleting the file will work too, it should only remove the audio and video options.